A quien tú decidiste amar
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Y aunque pase el tiempo, y seas feliz con alguien más recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti


**A quien tú decidiste amar -0-0-0**

_Sasuke, puedo sentir como las lágrimas caen libremente por mi rostro. Pero ahora puedo estar completamente segura del amor que sientes por ella. Lo que me lleva a comprender que el amor que alguna vez sentiste por mi murió desde el día en que decidí traicionar tu confianza quebrando tu corazón y convirtiéndote en un hombre frio. Sin embargo ella siguió con la esperanza de cambiarte, de derretir el hielo que habías puesto a tu alrededor y lo logro. Con sus lindas sonrisas, con sus dulces palabras, te enamoro. Y ahora estoy aquí escribiendo solamente con el fin de impulsarte a que continúes adelante, para que vivas la felicidad que yo no te di. Por fin lo comprendí, lo tuve todo y lo perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te perdí a ti._

**La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor**

**Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó**

**Es difícil pero no imposible**

**Asimilar que en verdad te perdí**

**Y ahora te veo partir**

_Y aunque comprendo que ella te ama con toda su alma y corazón y estoy completamente segura que te hará la persona más feliz del universo, quiero que recuerdes que aunque pasen los días, meses y años, siempre vivirás en mi corazón, nunca habrá alguien que ocupe tu lugar, nunca llegara alguien que te borre, nunca habrá alguien que haga que te olvide._

**Y aunque pase el tiempo**

**Y seas feliz con alguien más**

**Recuerda que no hay nada**

**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**

_Por favor cuida mucho a aquella hermosa mujer, que espero que sepa la valiosa persona que tiene a su lado, espero que sepa cuidar y valorar lo que yo no. Que sepa tus gustos y tus disgustos, que cada mañana te despierte con un tierno beso en los labios, que en las noches sea una mujer ardiente, llena de pasión. Que en la tardes sea la ama de casa perfecta. Que cuide de sus hijos y de su esposo. Desde hoy te prometo que de mis ojos no volverá a caer una sola lágrima. Porque comprendí que cuando amas a alguien su felicidad es la tuya y yo sé que ella te hace feliz, soy consciente de lo felices que están. Y lo veo y me entristece ya que eso siempre fue lo que yo soñé. Lo que yo quise para mi, para nosotros._

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**No sé si sepa que no hay personas**

**Como tu aquí en la tierra**

**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**

**Sé lo felices que están y cuiden**

**Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**

_Amala Sasuke, se lo merece_

**De corazón… ámense**

_Te voy a admitir que al principio me dieron celos, rabia y hasta quise deshacerme de ella, pero luego entendí que yo misma había buscado lo que tenía en estos momentos, nada. Estoy triste, pero mi tristeza es rara, porque del mismo modo que la tristeza inunda mi corazón, una pequeña llama de felicidad también lo ocupa. Me equivoque eh intente corregir mi error, Dios sabe que lo intente pero perdí. Ella se lo gano justamente, no tengo porque mentir. Se lo merece, se merece la llave de tu corazón, mira que bendición tan grande la que se ha llevado. En estos momentos solamente puedo pedirle a Dios que cuide de su amor, que lo proteja día y noche, porque es un amor puro._

**Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar**

**Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.**

**La persona que tiene el**

**Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,**

**Pude haber sido yo**

_Con sus mejores deseos para el futuro matrimonio Uchiha  
Ino Yamanaka  
"Ámense como si no hubiera final"_

**Y aunque pase el tiempo**

**Y seas feliz con alguien más**

**Recuerda que no hay nada**

**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**

Apreté mi puño arrugando un poco el papel que tenía en esta, está mañana me había enterado que Ino había firmado el divorcio. Después que saliera de la audiencia con mi abogado, la cabeza me daba varias vueltas en torno a Ino y a sus razones para que hubiera firmado, sinceramente pensé que la situación sería difícil y que tendría que retrasar por más tiempo mi matrimonio con Sakura, pero si lo retrasaba iba tener que esperar un poco más de un año, ya que en un par de meses se comenzaría a notar el embarazo. Sus pire dejando el fino papel con aroma a rosas sobre la mesa de la sala. Ahora comprendía el porqué. A pesar de todo conocía a Ino, era una mujer de buen corazón, tal vez cometió un error pero estaba seguro que no volvería a cometerlo de nuevo. Espero que encuentre un hombre la cuide, se lo merece.

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**No sé si sepa que no hay personas**

**Como tu aquí en la tierra**

**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**

**Sé lo felices que están y cuiden**

**Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**

Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta principal del departamento cuando sentí que esta se abría suavemente. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Le regale una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solamente ella gozaba el gusto de ver. Ella dejo en la mesa del comedor su bolso y alguna otras bolsas que traía, imagine que eran las compras. Después de acerco a mí, para sentarse en mis piernas, vio el papel sobre la mesa con una delicada letra, luego me miro interrogante.

**Si tuviera una oportunidad**

**Le cambiaria el final a todo**

**Pero no podría porque**

**La verdad me da gusto que estás**

**Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo**

**No eras para mí pero te querré siempre**

"Ino me ha escrito, diciendo que me ha dejado en libertad, podremos casarnos el mes que viene" – Le dije serenamente, ella como siempre me regalo una gran sonrisa y me beso efusivamente, yo por supuesto no rechace el dulce néctar de sus labios, una combinación entre cerezos y fresas.

"Espero que encuentre su felicidad, así como nosotros hemos encontrado la nuestra" – Dijo una vez nuestros labios se separaron por culpa del maldito oxigeno. De un momento a otro se puso de pie, la mire incrédulo – "Lo que sucede es que se me ha antojado un poco de pastel de chocolate, voy a mandar a pedir uno" – Definitivamente Sakura era la vida inocencia en persona. Sonreí y me puse de pie para tomar su mano, ella me miro extrañada.

"No te parece una mejor idea que salgamos a comer el pastel chocolate los dos juntos" – Me sonrió para después darme un tierno beso. Tomo su abrigo, yo me coloque el mío. Tomo su bolso y luego mi mano. Así salimos del departamento, mientras yo recordaba algunas palabras de Ino, que se encontraban en la carta.

**Y aunque pase el tiempo**

**Y seas feliz con alguien más**

**Recuerda que no hay nada**

**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**

_Recuerda que cada vez que sonríes, se borra una tristeza y se ilumina una esperanza._

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**No sé si sepa que no ha y personas**

**Como tu aquí en la tierra**

**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**

**Sé lo felices que están y cuiden**

**Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**

_No necesito memorias para recordar que existen mil razones para ser feliz, siempre te amare. Nada, nada nos puede separar, tú y yo siempre aquí hasta el final. _

**Si tuviera una oportunidad**

**Le cambiaria el final a todo**

**Pero no podría porque**

**La verdad me da gusto que estás**

**Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo**

**No eras para mí pero te querré siempre**

_Vive siempre con estas frases en tu mente, se feliz, te lo mereces_

**De corazón… ámense**

A quien tú decidiste amar – Sandoval

Hola!!! Pero que les guste el One-shot que he hecho jejeje dejen reviews


End file.
